Ever After
by Saitaina R. Moricia
Summary: What happens to good little wizzards when they die? What abot the bad ones? Sequal to "This Used to Be My Playground."
1. Draco's Death

  
  
Ever After  
  
This is MY version of Eternal Life. This is not meant to insult anyone's beliefs. If you do not agree with this I do not care, to each his own. I use parts of the body such as heart and mind, even though they don't exist in that form in a spirit, I just can't think of a better name for them right now.  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
Draco gasped for breath, holding tightly to his daughter's hand. She brushed his hair from his forehead, laying a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Good-bye sweet Mary," He whispered. The air rattled softly in his throat, a dying gurgle. Mary reached over with a trembling hand and closed her father's lids, laying her head on his chest as the tears flowed freely from her eyes. Severus Snape laid a hand on her shoulder, silently giving her support, as he too weeped for the now departed Minister of Magic.  
  
The wizzarding world passed the day in silence, going about their lives with heavy hearts. The hero of the Great War was gone, and possibly with him the era of piece they had lived in 203 years.  
  
"Draco Lucius Malfoy, he left a life of wealth, power, and Dark Magic to turn the world to a new golden age. Without him, Voldemort would still be alive, and most of the world wouldn't be. He was our greatest hero, not only as the Minister of Magic, but as a child, and we grieve his passing. But good can come from this moment, if we hold true to his beliefs..."  
  
Draco watched Snape drone on and on and on, growing bored. He wasn't really a hero, he wasn't a great man, it was all an accident of Fate, just being in the right place at the right time really. Draco turned away from the memorial service, walking away from the mortal world all together as he followed the shining white light. A bright flash and a moment later he was standing in a sprawling garden, staring at the marble buildings around him.   
  
"Firs Years this way!" A booming voice called out, causing Draco to scream, clutching the area of his heart.  
  
A big bushy beard beamed at him, eyes twinkling under a tangled mass. "Took you damn long enough young Malfoy."  
  
"H..Hagrid?"  
  
"In the...well...shining spirit."  
  
"But you...you're..."  
  
"I died two weeks ago...the owl still hasn't arrived yet informing you all?"  
  
Draco shook his head. "You look....young."  
  
"So do you Draco." Hagrid pointed to the water of the pond in front of them. Draco walked over and peered down at himself, eyes widened with shock. Staring back at him wasn't the grizzled old man he had died, but instead a youthful, energetic seventeen-year-old Draco.   
  
  
"Wh..How?"  
  
"When you walked through he flash, you're thoughts choose how you would appear."  
  
"Oh." Draco turned away from the water and looked around again, before looking up at Hagrid. "Why are you here?"  
  
"New ones need a guide...someone to show them the ropes...get them re-aquatinted with the after life...I volunteered for you, had to fight a few people for the job mind you."  
  
"Will I...see anyone else?"  
  
"Soon enough, but not right now, you need to rest, you've spent a long time on Earth this visit."  
  
Draco nodded, trying to take this all in. Something was tugging at his mind, something long forgotten yet almost remembered. Draco shrugged to himself, he'd figure it out in time. "Can I ask you questions, about the others?"  
  
"Sure, ask while we walk though, I want to get started."  
  
"How's my mother?"  
  
"She's fine, anxious to see you though when you're out of quarantine."  
  
"And my..father?"   
  
"Ah, well..."  
  
"He IS here isn't he?"  
  
"Of course, where'd you think he'd be? Hell?" Hagrid gave a booming laugh. "Na, everyone ends up here eventually, just takes em a bit longer then others. No, he's still in Quarantine, most of the ones killed in the war are...some made it out though." He added, seeing the look on Draco's face. "Goyle and Crabbe are both working with other lost spirits, so don't you be worrying about them."  
  
"I wasn't." Draco said softly. He stared out at one of the buildings as they passed it, absently noting it was the Library of History.  
  
"Oh, you was thinking of Him wasn't you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, he's awake as well....plays Quiddich with his dad."  
  
Draco jerked his head up. Harry played Quiddich with his dad? With James, not to mention Sirius, Ron, Remus, Neville, Oliver and the twins what use did he have for Draco anymore?  



	2. Harry Waits...

Harry bounced up and down outside the Quarantine building, waiting his turn to enter and visit with those lost souls still inside. "Wonder when he's going to wake up..."

"Give him time Harry, he's only been dead a day yet." Lilly said, putting a hand on her son's shoulder.

"Yeah Harry...It took me a week to wake up." Ron said.

"But I wanna see him NOW!" Harry whined.

Ron chuckled. "Calm down Harry, he'll wake up eventually."

Harry's turn finally came and he walked slowly into the building and down the marble halls, searching for the door marked Malfoy. He turned the handle, biting his lip and stepped inside quietly, glancing around. Two glass coffins lay in the room, each containing a lost soul that hadn't yet adjusted to being dead. A tall, blonde woman sat next to one, her hand on top, eyes shut tightly, leading the soul, getting him aquatinted with the After Life. Harry reached out and touched the air above her shoulder, giving her support. He knew you couldn't touch the guides while they were leading a soul let they be pulled away from them, losing the soul to the Grey place. He walked over to the other coffin, putting his hand over Hagrid's shoulder then touching the coffin, staring down into Draco's face. He longed so badly for those eyes to open and look at him, but they remained shut. Harry traced a finger over the glass above Draco's lips. So long he had wanted to taste those lips again, to feel Draco's touch. He shivered slightly, the longing un-bearable when he was so close, but yet, a world away. A golden tear slowly made it's way down Harry's cheek, splashing onto the glass. A hand touched his shoulder and Harry turned to find Neville. Neville smiled sadly and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, giving the other boy comfort as Harry laid his head on Neville's head. "It's so hard."

"I know." Neville whispered. "But he'll wake up. They all will wake up someday."

Harry sniffled and pulled away from Neville slowly. "How's Gin?"

"Stable, getting closer every day."

"I'm glad she didn't go away."

"It was a bit scary, we were so close to losing her, but I think with Percy's help she'll come through to us."

Harry nodded and kissed Neville's forehead softly. "Fancy a drink? I need to get out of here."

Neville nodded, walking with him out the door. "Shall we head over to Caesars or do you think Arthur will spot us one?"

"Oh let's go see Arthur, I need to talk to Merlin anyway."

"Alright then."

As the voices faced down the hall, and silence started to descend, a pair of Grey eyes opened, staring out of his glass coffin.


	3. A Trip Into the Mind of the Dead

Ever After

A/N: I know, we left off with Draco's eyes opening and suddenly we're back with him and Hagrid. I decided I speed things up too much so we moved back a bit. I also re-named the Library of History to the Hall of Recordsfits in with the rest of the landscape. Previous chapters can be found at http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=234819 .

Chapter Three: A trip into the mind of the dead

"Alright, let me get this strait. I'm dead, and while I am in the after life, I'm not quite to the other side yet."

"Correct." Hagrid said, hands in his pockets. "This is sort ofa holding place if you will. A place that you go so that you can re-adjust to everything. It's basically all in your mind."

Draco glanced around, raising an eyebrow. "My mind must like roman architecture." He muttered, staring at the buildings on either side of the path.

Hagrid laughed, looking at Draco. "These are not of your making, these are replicas of the building on the other side. Their memories of what you knew."

"You keep saying that, what I knew', you act as if I've been dead before."

"You have young Malfoy." Hagrid sighed, trying to think of where to start. "You remember Hogwarts? The daily classes, the homework, the lessons?"

"Of course." Draco said, pausing to sniff a rosebush filled with red roses so beautiful no colour could ever compare, until he saw the purple roses right next to it. 

"Well, think of your life as a lesson. A long day in school if you will. And this is Home. The place you return to after class."

Draco paused, mulling this over in his mind. After a bit he turned to Hagrid. "Alright, if that was school, did I pass or fail?"

Hagrid shrugged, turning to him. "What do you think? There are no grades here, Draco. You return to earth to learn, if you do not well, that is your choice, but none of us are going to judge you for it. We'll leave that to you."

"Oh." Draco bit his lip, walking on. "So if these building's are replica's, what are they of?" He asked, changing the subject."

"The Hall of Records, where all the history of the worlds are written. The Halls of Justice, never been in there myself. The Halls of Dreams and Discovery, that is where they create new and wonderful things. And lastly the Hall of Science. They're working on the vaccine for the flu in there now, they think they've finally got it. Even have a scientist on Earth to whisper it to."

Draco nodded, pieces falling together slowly inside him. "I used to work there."

"That you did." Hagrid said, looking at it. "You helped with the small pox vaccine. Saved a lot of lives."

Draco shook his head, staring at the willow tree in the middle of the Gardens of the Halls of Justice. "It's coming back but it's a jumble still. "

It'll get easier. Not even all of my memories have returned to me or are fully clear. Well, what would you like to do now?"

"I want to go Home Hagrid."

"Draco, I'm not sure"

"Now. I want to go Home. I want to see him, to hold himto see the others. I left Cotty in charge of my cat for crying out loud!"

Hagrid laughed and held out a hand. 

*

Quarantine-Halls of Science

*

"Welcome home young Malfoy." Hagrid said as Draco sat up, the top of the glass coffin sliding out of sight.

Draco rolled his neck and stood, hopping to the floor. "You really need to tell Rafael that those are uncomfortable."

"I will tell him if I see him. He is quite busy being an arch angel and the head of the Hall of Science."

"Yeah well. Have they posted the programs of today's events?"

"Went up a nine am this morning, but don't you think you should rest? You've just returned Home, you don't want to go running out already." 

"Come on Hagrid, what's the fun of being Home if you can't run out and have fun."

Hagrid gave a heavy and completely fake sigh before smiling and hugging Draco tightly. "Nice to have you here again, missed you."

"I know, I know." Draco grinned. The pair walked down the hall, heading for the Check In/Out room to gather Draco's things he left. After signing the form that indicated yes, he was Draco Malfoy and yes, he was dead. He picked up the messenger bag from his cubbyhole, searching through it before pulling out his set of keys. "Well, I'm off to go kick Cotty and Jaclyn out of my housewish me luck."

"Like you need it. I hear Cotty is getting tired playing dress up."

Draco froze before slowly turning, staring at Hagrid. "He's wearing my CLOTHES? Oh he is so deader." Draco took off at a fast pace, jumping on the people mover and dodging in and out of groups of scientists, hurrying to get home. 

*

Draco's House

*

Draco sighed as he unlocked the door, trying to escape his neighbor. He headed in and shut the door, leaning against it letting his eyes fall closed. His eyes shot back open and he stared at Cotty Finnigan who was staring at him. Cotty was wearing what appeared to be a pink furry bathrobe, champagne glass in hand.

"Draco?"

"Cotty what in the name of all that is white are you wearing?!"

Cotty played with his robe ties, shrugging. "Jaclyn's robe, I couldn't find mine."

Draco shook his head, massaging his face. "Don't EVEN want to know." He muttered, heading into the kitchen for a drink. "Any messages?"

"Gwen and Lancelot wanted you to stop by when you recovered. Sigmoid wants to examine your latest report after you typed it up andHarry called."

"Harry?" Draco said, standing and banging his head against the top of the fridge. "When did he ring?"

"About an hour ago, said he was going to stop by Quarantine as you weren't here."

"Oh fuck a duck!" Draco muttered, kicking the fridge shut. "I had to have just missed him, damnit!"

"Your father also rang, he woke up last night."

"Damn, that means another big family party...hate those he always throws them when I'm in lecture."

"Maybe he'll throw it during Yurikito's and you won't have to show up."

"That would be too much of a blessing to hope for." Draco muttered, grabbing an apple. "Think Harry would be home by now?" 

"Two hours from here to quarantineyeah, you gonna go see him?"

Draco nodded, grabbing a juice as he headed for the door. "Yeah, might as well not put it off."

"Shuttle's running slow, you might as well walk and he changed his house again."

Draco paused. " What is it this time?"

"Cottage, in between Mrs. Mason's Victorian and Mr. Wimple's space dome."

Draco nodded and looked up at his house, a simple two story, smirking. "How could people get sick of their homes?" He asked Cotty before shutting the door, heading down the road to find Harry's new cottage.


End file.
